EL MISTERIO DEL GUARDIÁN DEL AURA
by pokelovemaster
Summary: "Un desconocido que lo protege, un poder muy grande y un nuevo reto, son las cosas que esperan a Ash de regreso a casa, él no se imagina que enfrenta al encontrarse metido en un problema entre un Pokémon muy fuerte, una persona que puede destruir el mismo mundo si así lo quiere y un cazador que quiere obtener ese poder".
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: "El comienzo de lo que será".

Muchos dicen que no es posible controlar el poder aural, yo digo que si lo es, todos tenemos un poder de aura diferente, o algunos, como en mi caso, un poder que va más allá de lo inimaginable, lo difícil es saber que allí está, y más aun si no entiendes lo que sucede contigo mismo, en fin, como decía, lo difícil es saber que allí está, controlarlo y asegurarte de que nadie te lo quiera quitar, pero lo más difícil de todo es aceptarlo, eso es lo que me pasó a mi, eh aquí mi historia.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la gran y maravillosa Ciudad Celeste, todo el mundo estaba a la espera del gran día, el día que las grandiosas hermanas sensacionales darían un espectáculo, el espectáculo que inauguraría el carnaval de verano, todas estaban muy emocionadas por la llegada del gran día, a excepción de una de ellas, la más pequeña de las cuatro hermanas no se sentía tan a gusto.

-Es solo un tonto show.- Expresaba con desgano la más pequeña del grupo, mientras veía como sus hermanas iban y venían, cargando grandes cajas con adornos y unos vestidos, tenía sus rodillas flexionadas, sus codos apoyados en ellas y su cabeza sobre sus palmas.

-¿Solo un show?, es mucho más que eso querida hermanita.- Le explicaba la segunda de las hermanas, con su dedo índice hacía arriba.

-Si, es el show de inauguración, mucha gente va a venir a vernos.- La secundaba la tercera de las hermanas.

-Que más da, a mi no me interesa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- Les replicó cambiando su postura a una más erguida, cruzando sus piernas y brazos en señal de fastidio.

-Ay Misty, es eso, o, ¿Estás enojada por qué no podrás ver a tu novio por televisión?- Le preguntó mordazmente la mayor de las hermanas, en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa picara.

Al escuchar esa pregunta un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que se tense en su lugar.

-¡Él no es mi novio Daisy!- Le gritó furiosa a su hermana, apretando sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pero a medida que se relajaba agregó.- Es que le prometí a Delia que vería la batalla de Ash, él va a participar en un torneo donde solo pueden competir Pokémon de tipo luchador.

-¿Pero como harás eso Misty?, Recuerda que no está en Kanto, está en Unova, eso se encuentra muy lejos de aquí.- Fue su hermana Lily, la que le preguntaba ahora, imitando la postura de su hermana mayor.

-Si hermanita, está muy lejos de ésta ciudad, será difícil que puedas ver la batalla.- La secundó su hermana Violeta, con la misma pose.

-Ja, eso es lo que ustedes, trío de arpías piensa.- Les respondió Misty con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras las señalaba y agregó.- Para su información, Delia me dijo como podía verlo por televisión, solo debo buscar el canal apropiado.

-Bueno hermanita, y, ¿Sabes a que hora darán el torneo?- Volvió a preguntar Daisy.

-Mmm…, creo que lo darán…- Dijo pensativa con su dedo índice sobre sus labios y mirando en dirección hacia el techo, luego de unos segundos chasqueó sus dedos, con una sonrisa y dijo.- Aquí lo darán como a las once de la noche.

-Entonces no veo el problema.- Agregó Lily.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó intrigada Misty.

-A que puedes hacer ambas cosas hermanita.- Explicó Violeta.

-Así es Misty, el torneo es a las once de la noche y nuestro show será a las siete de la tarde, recuerda que estamos en verano.- La secundó Daisy.

-Tienen razón.- Les respondió sorprendida y mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y suspiraba resignada agregó.- Está bien, ustedes ganan, solo díganme que debo hacer.

Ante esta declaración por parte de Misty, las tres hermanas chocaron palmas en señal de victoria, para acto seguido, sostener a la más pequeña mientra la arrastraban por todo el gimnasio, probándole peinados, vestidos y haciendo que ensaye sus diálogos.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo Pokémon, dentro de un gran árbol, una energía extraña estaba despertando.

Un pequeño Pokémon rosado con grandes ojos, se acercó flotando hacia dos figuras que allí descansaban, dentro de lo que parecían, unas capsulas de cristal, de ellas una brillante luz se dejaba ver, haciendo parecer que algo pasaba entre ellas, el pequeño Pokémon solo se quedo allí flotando, esperando que algo sucediera.

-Lucario.- Resonó una voz masculina, en la soledad del abismo.

-Lucario.- Volvió a llamar.

-¿Mmm?- Preguntó éste medio adormecido.

De pronto dos figuras se hicieron presente, una era un hombre alto, de pelo negro azulado y vestía con un atuendo de tipo hechicero, se encontraba parado con una mirada firme y observaba a la otra figura que se encontraba media entre dormida, la otra figura se trataba de una criatura con forma de chacal, de color azul y negro.

-Lucario, debes despertar.

-¿Mmm?, ¿Sir Aaron?- Preguntó medio confundido el Pokémon, mientras parpadeaba para aclarar su vista.

-Lucario, debes despertar de tu sueño, tengo una misión muy importante para ti.- Le explicó Sir Aaron, conservando aún su semblante serio.

-¿Una misión?- Preguntó éste extrañado.

-Si, ha aparecido el futuro maestro aura, el sucesor de todos mis poderes, tú debes de entrenarlo, enseñarle a controlar el aura, protegerlo de todo mal y nunca debes dejarlo solo.

-Entiendo.- Dijo Lucario bajando la cabeza pensativo, luego la levantó de golpe y preguntó.- Pero, ¿Qué será de usted Sir Aaron?, yo debo protegerlo a usted.

-No te preocupes por mi amigo.- Sir Aaron puso una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que adelantaba unos pasos hacía el Pokémon y agregó.- Después de todo, es mi sucesor, ahora es de él del que te debes preocupar.

-Entiendo, entonces, ¿Éste es el adiós Sir Aaron?- Preguntó Lucario medio triste.

-No amigo, es un, hasta luego.

Sir Aaron le extendió la mano con una sonrisa, Lucario aceptó devolviéndole el gesto, para al mismo tiempo fundirse en un abrazo de amistad, Sir Aaron se separó de su amigo y agregó.

-Ve Lucario, cumple con tu misión, guíate con el poder del aura y no te preocupes, Mew ira contigo, ambos deberán proteger al guardián del aura como uno.

Y diciendo eso, Sir Aaron desapareció, dejando a Lucario solo, en ese momento algo tembló, Lucario cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con dos grandes ojos celestes que lo miraban fijamente, como esperando que despierte.

-¿Mew?, ¿Tú me llamaste?- Le preguntó Lucario al pequeño Pokémon rosado, el cual le afirmo con una sonrisa, volando a su alrededor.

-Mew, mew, mew, mew (Toma, esto es para el guardián).- Dijo Mew mientras le extendía sus manos con algo en ellas.

-¿Qué es esto?, ¿Para qué sirve?

-Mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew (Es un colgante aura cristal, le servirá como una pequeña protección cuando esté utilizando el poder del aura).- Le explicaba Mew, mientras Lucario se ponía de pie.

Mientras caminaba hacía la salida del gran árbol, no pudo evitar preguntarle a Mew.

-¿Mew?, ¿Tú no debes custodiar el árbol?

Mew sacudió su cabeza en señal de negativa, cuando salieron fuera del árbol le enseñó a los tres regies, los cuales estaban parados en sus respectivas posiciones alrededor del gran árbol.

-Oh, entiendo, ¿Ellos se encargaran de todo?

-Mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew, mew (Si, ellos se encargaran de proteger al árbol, además están los Pokémon, ellos ayudaran).- Le explicaba Mew mientras observaba el horizonte.

-De acuerdo Mew.- Lo secundó Lucario colocándose a su lado, para así también observar el horizonte y agregó.- Ahora solo nos queda esperar a que su poder del aura nos llame.

Así ambos Pokémon quedaron observando el horizonte, el cual ya comenzaba a mostrar que la tarde-noche se acercaba.

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, la piscina había sido decorada con la escenografía adecuada para el show, éste trataría de una bella princesa, la cual poseía un poder especial, un villano, el cual quería obtener ese poder para conquistar el mundo Pokémon y un lindo muchacho, el cual sería el que rescataría a la bella princesa.

El espectáculo pasó sin ningún inconveniente, cuando las luces se apagaron, los espectadores gritaron eufóricos, pidiendo por la presencia de la protagonista de la historia, en ese momento uno de los reflectores iluminó el centro del escenario, dejando a la vista a la más pequeña de las hermanas, la cual vestía un lindo vestido primaveral blanco, con unas flores en color crema, su pelo se encontraba suelto, sostenido sutilmente en uno de sus lados, con un broche en forma de Butterfly.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos, espero que les haya gustado el espectáculo!- Saludaba Misty con una gran sonrisa moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos, mientras se podían escuchar los aplausos y saludos de los espectadores y despidiéndose dijo.- ¡Ahora los dejo con las autoras de éste gran show!

Misty descendió del escenario viendo como sus hermanas tomaban su lugar, mientras sus hermanas se despedían de los allí presentes, ella se encaminó hacía su habitación para darse un baño, no estuvo mucho tiempo dentro de su baño, ya que quería estar lista antes de que la batalla comience.

Al salir del baño, vestida únicamente con una bata y su cabello aún envuelto en una toalla, se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche, donde se encontraba su reloj despertador.

-Bien, veamos la hora.- Dijo mientras tomaba su reloj (9:15hs).- Aun tengo tiempo, me vestiré, comeré algo y mirare el torneo, si, eso are.

Misty se vistió con unos shorts simples de color azul marino, una musculosa suelta de color celeste claro y en sus pies puso unas pantuflas en forma de Buneary y dejó su pelo suelto, al finalizar se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde sus hermanas se encontraban preparando ya la cena.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué habrá de cenar?- Preguntó Misty sentándose en la mesa.

-Haremos pasta, Tracey viene a comer y quiere qué preparemos eso.- Le explicó Daisy muy feliz.

-Guau, pero recuerden, no hacerla ni con zanahorias, ni pimientos, porqué sino…- Las amenazaba Misty, apoyada con una de sus manos sobre la mesa y la otra en forma de puño.

-No te preocupes hermanita.- La tranquilizó Violeta.

-Si Misty, somos muy hermosas para estar en prisión.- Agregó Lily mientras posaba sus manos en su rostro, haciendo que Misty cayera al estilo anime.

-Además, no creo que tus hermanas sean tan crueles pequeña.

-¡TRACEY!- Saludaron las cuatro hermanas sensacionales.

-Hola chicas, veo que la cena ya casi está lista.- Dijo Tracey acercándose a la mesa.

-Si, solo déjame preparar la mesa y podremos cenar.- Misty se había levantado de la mesa en busca de la vajilla.

-Déjame ayudarte Misty.

-Gracias Tracey.

Así Misty y Tracey prepararon la mesa para la cena, luego todos se sentaron a cenar, la cena pasó rápido, luego de cenar sirvieron café mientras las cuatro hermanas escuchaban las anécdotas de Tracey, cosas que pasaban en el laboratorio con los Pokémon, cuando Tracey mencionó algo de Marill, Misty se levantó gritando de la mesa con dirección a los acuarios.

-¿Qué le pasó a Misty?- Preguntó Tracey medio extrañado, mientras ayudaba a levantar las tazas.

-No lo sé, últimamente está muy rarita.- Le respondió Lily.

-Si, a veces se levanta diciendo que alguien la busca.- La secundó Violeta.

-Si, Misty dice que una persona alta, le explica que pronto llegaran a su encuentro y que todo cambiara.- Agregó Daisy.

-¿Y no creen que es medio extraño?- Preguntó Tracey.

-¿Qué es extraño?- Preguntó también Misty llegando a la cocina, en sus brazos tenía a su Azurill, ésta estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Misty durmiendo.

-Tus sueños Misty.- Le dijo Tracey.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Que son un poco raros Misty.

-Ah pero, no son de importancia Tracey.

-Eh Misty.- La interrumpió Daisy mirándola pensativa, mientras posaba su dedo en sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres Daisy?- Le contestó ésta molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

-¿No tenías algo importante que hacer?

-No lo creo, si lo tuviera lo recordaría, ¿No crees?, además yo….- Pero en ese momento se quedó estática en su lugar, solo movió su mirada hacía el reloj que descansaba en la pared de la cocina.- ¡AH!, ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Gritó mientras salía corriendo con dirección hacía la sala, en ese momento se escuchó el timbre y un nuevo grito de Misty.

-¡ABRAN USTEDES, ESTOY MUY OCUPADA EN ÉSTE MOMENTO!

-Yo iré.- Contestó Violeta.

-¿Qué le sucede ahora?- Preguntó Tracey intrigado.

-Es que ella debía ver la batalla de Ash.- Le explicaba Daisy.

-Si él está peleando en un torneo de Pokémon tipo lucha en Unova.- La secundó Lily.

-Oh, y ¿A qué hora lo daban?

-A las once.- Contestaron ambas hermanas.

-Oh, ya veo, ahora entiendo porqué está tan alterada.- Respondió Tracey con una sonrisa, mientras miraba el reloj, el cual marcaba las doce en punto.

En ese momento Violeta ingresó a la cocina con la nueva visita.

-Hola a todos.- Saludó la nueva persona que entraba en la cocina siguiendo a Violeta.

-Hola Dawn.- Saludó Daisy.

-¿Cómo has estado?- La secundó Lily.

-Si, ¿Qué tal tus cosas?- Agregó Tracey.

-Hola Daisy, Lily, Tracey, muy bien gracias.- Les respondió Dawn con una sonrisa y mirando hacia todos lados agregó.- ¿Y donde está Misty?

-¿Acaso no han pasado por la sala?- Preguntó Daisy media extrañada.

-Si.- Le respondió Dawn y agregó.- Pero las puertas estaban cerradas, ¿Por qué lo preguntaban?

-Es que Misty se encuentra allí, está mirando televisión.- Explicó Lily.

-Oh, ya veo, pero no la hemos visto, solo hemos escuchado unos ruidos extraños, como cosas que se caían o gritos.- Dijo Dawn, en ese momento quedó sorprendida y agregó.- Esperen un momento, ¿Esos gritos eran de ella?

-Pues claro, ella iba a ver la batalla de su novio.- Agregó Violeta, dándose cuenta porqué su pequeña hermana estaba tan alterada.

-¿Novio?, ¡¿MISTY TIENE NOVIO?!- Preguntó exaltada Dawn.

-No les hagas caso Dawn, les gusta fastidiar a Misty.- La tranquilizó Tracey y parándose frente a ella le dijo.- Ellas hablan de Ash, el tendrá una batalla y Misty iba a verlo.

-Ah, ahora entiendo, muy bien entonces, con su permiso.- Dijo Dawn reverenciándose con una sonrisa y agregó.- Pasare a la sala a hablar con mi amiga.

Tal y como Dawn dijo la sala era un caos, las cosas estaban tiradas por todos lados, libros, almohadones, parecía que un Pidgeot había ingresado a la sala y había usado su ataque tornado, la única que parecía tranquila en la sala era Azurill, la cual se encontraba durmiendo muy cómodamente sobre un almohadón al lado de su entrenadora, parecía no molestarse por el desorden causado por su entrenadora, Misty se encontraba sentada en el borde del sillón, con sus manos en su boca, estaba frente al televisor y todo indicaba que era la batalla de Ash la que estaba viendo y no iba muy bien.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES KETCHUM?!, ¡DERROTALO DE UNA VEZ!- Le gritaba a su televisor, mientras aventaba un almohadón con dirección hacía la puerta.

Unos segundos antes de ser lanzado el almohadón la puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro de Dawn, la cual se alarmó cuando vio que el almohadón venia en su dirección, esta cerró la puerta con gran rapidez para así evitar el golpe, cuando volvió a abrir la puerta un grito que casi la dejo sorda se sintió.

-¡SI!, ¡GANO, GANO!, ¡YO SABÍA QUE PODIA HACERLO!- Gritaba Misty eufórica.

Misty ni se percató que alguien entró, Dawn se acercó a su amiga, se colocó detrás de ella, tapaba sus risas con sus manos, se le había ocurrido una idea.

Misty se había vuelto a sentar en el borde del sillón, observaba como el narrador se despedía diciendo que las batallas del día habían concluido, no se dio cuenta cuando una sombra se paró detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras acercaba sus manos a los hombros de Misty.

-¡BOO!- Gritó Dawn tocándole los hombros a una distraída Misty.

-¡AH!- Devolvió el grito Misty, saltando del sillón, para ver a una divertida Dawn, la cual se reía a carcajadas desplomada en el sillón y Misty furiosa volvió a gritarle.- ¡DAWN!, ¡NO DEBES ASUSTARME ASÍ!

-Es lo que te mereces por tirarme el almohadón, ¡CASI ME GOLPEAS MISTY!, aunque, la expresión en tu rostro no tiene precio, ¡JAJAJA!- Le respondió Dawn, mientras continuaba riendo.

-Lo siento Dawn, no sabía que estabas allí.- Se disculpó Misty.

-Si lo note, estabas muy concentrada Misty.

-Bueno, si, jejeje.- Rió nerviosamente rascándose detrás de la nuca, pero volviendo la mirada a su amiga agregó.- Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí Dawn?

-¿Qué acaso no puede una venir a visitar a una amiga?- Pregunto ésta media ofendida.

-Si, pero, ¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

-Descuida Misty, he salido hasta más tarde que esto.

-Bueno, de todas formas me alegra que hayas venido Dawn.

-A mi también amiga.- Le respondió ésta con un abrazo.

Cuando ambas amigas terminaron su abrazo, se sentaron en el gran sillón a conversar un poco, hablaban de todo un poco, en varias ocasiones Misty tiraba un almohadón hacia la puerta, donde se sentía la voz de una de sus hermanas, la cual le informaba que era muy tarde y debía dormir, Dawn le contaba a Misty que su Piplup se negaba rotundamente a obedecer a su madre cuando ella no estaba, Misty le contaba del día tan agitado que tuvo con el show y así seguían las charlas y risas.

-Bueno Misty, veo que has estado redecorando un poco la sala.- Le dijo en tono irónico Dawn.

-Si, jejeje, es que no encontraba el control remoto.- Le respondió ésta apenada.

-Lo note, jajaja, aunque veo que Azurill sigue con el sueño pesado.- Agregó Dawn mientras veía como el pequeño Pokémon descansaba muy cómoda el su almohadón.

-Si, descansa mucho, jajaja y creo que nosotras también debemos descansar Dawn, sino, no sé como reaccionare si vuelvo a escuchar a una de mis hermanas golpear la puerta, se me acabaron los almohadones.

Luego de esas palabras, ambas amigas comenzaron a reír de nueva cuenta, luego de reír se levantaron del sillón, acomodaron un poco el lugar y tomando a Azurill, se dirigieron a la habitación de Misty, allí Misty armó una cama para su amiga, ambas se vistieron con sus pijamas, Dawn sacó a Piplup de su Pokeball, para que duerma más cómodo, luego ambas amigas se acostaron ya a descansar, la luz de la mesita de noche se apagó al mismo tiempo que se daban las buenas noches.

La noche era muy tranquila, demasiado tranquila, dos Pokémon se encontraban ahora sentados en el borde del risco, observando a la luna y a las millones de estrellas que iluminaban esa noche.

-Uf, creo que esto llevara mucho tiempo.- Suspiró Lucario con desgano.

-Mew, mew, mew, mew (Paciencia, pronto sabremos hacia donde ir).- Le respondía Mew con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba para colocarse ahora encima de Lucario.

-Espero que el nuevo maestro sea como Sir Aaron.- Dijo Lucario, mientras observaba como Mew levantaba su cabeza hacía el cielo, en ese momento Mew resbaló cayendo sobre la cara de Lucario, haciendo que este se asuste y caiga al suelo de espaldas, ambos comenzaron a reír.- ¿Sabes Mew?

-¿Mew? (¿Qué?).- Le preguntó éste mirándolo fijamente.

-Creo que tendremos una gran aventura.

-Mew (Si).- Le respondió Mew muy alegre mientras volaba dando vueltas frente a Lucario.

Lucario comenzó a reír nuevamente, pero de pronto un flash le pasó por la mente, una energía muy poderosa, Lucario se quedó estático levantándose de su lugar.

-¿Mew?, ¿Mew, mew, mew? (¿Lucario?, ¿Qué te pasa?).- Le preguntó Mew, un poco preocupado por su amigo.

-El…, el ma…, el maestro nos está llamando, su poder ha despertado.- Le respondió Lucario sin salir aun de su asombro.

-¿Mew, mew?, ¿Mew, mew, mew, mew? (¿El maestro?, ¿Qué debemos hacer Lucario?).

-Debemos hacer lo que Sir Aaron dijo, debemos ir a su encuentro, nos guiaremos con su aura.

Dicho eso Lucario y Mew se adentraron en el gran árbol, Lucario tomó un par de cosas y salieron, al encuentro del que sería su próximo maestro aura.

En Ciudad Celeste la noche poseía la misma tranquilidad, hasta que algo pasó en la habitación del gimnasio del lugar.

-¡AUCH!, ¡MISTY!- Gritó Dawn sobándose la cabeza, había recibido un almohadonzazo, cortesía de su amiga, la cual seguía durmiendo, pero se podía notar que no estaba durmiendo bien, al notar eso Dawn se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su amiga.- ¿Misty?

-No, por favor no, ¡SUELTALO!, ¡ASH!, ¡ASH!- Gritaba Misty, se encontraba acostada en su cama, moviéndose muy nerviosa, estaba sudada y su cara demostraba que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Misty?- Le preguntaba Dawn preocupada, cuando vio que Misty estaba empeorando sus movimientos, al punto que casi la golpeo a ella, decidió acercarse para despertarla.- ¡MISTY!, ¡MISTY!, despierta por favor amiga, despierta.

-¡NO ASH!, ¿Eh?- Preguntó ésta mientras se despertaba y miraba como su amiga la observaba con cara de preocupación.- ¿Dawn?, ¿Qué me pasó?

-Oh, que alivio que ya despertaste, tenias una pesadilla, ¿Qué pasó?

-La verdad no lo sé amiga.- Le dijo mientras se ponía en pie, pero cuando lo hizo se quedo estática en su lugar y mientras se sostenía el pecho comenzó a temblar.

-¿Misty estás bien?, ¿Qué te sucede?- Dawn se acercó a su amiga tomándola por los hombros.

-Dawn, siento algo aquí, es muy fuerte.- Le explicaba Misty mientras se sostenía el pecho.

-Misty tranquilízate, trata de respirar.- Le dijo Dawn mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama.

-No es eso Dawn, es algo diferente, no sé que me pasa.

-Ese es tu poder aural.

Ambas amigas se quedaron tiesas en su lugar, giraron su vista hacía la ventana y vieron dos sombras paradas, éstas las observaban fijamente, hasta que una de ellas habló.

-¿Mew, mew? (¿Es ella?)

-No lo sé, debemos averiguarlo.

Ambas sombras se acercaron unos pasos hasta las chicas.

-Deténganse, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Les preguntó Dawn interponiéndose en su camino, impidiendo que se acercaran a Misty.

Ambas figuras se detuvieron, la mayor iba a responder pero un nuevo quejido de dolor se lo prohibió.

-Argh, duele, es muy fuerte.- Dijo Misty volviéndose a sostener el pecho.

-Misty, cálmate amiga.- Trataba de tranquilizarla Dawn.

-Déjame a mí.- Le pidió la silueta más grande.

-¿Mew, mew, mew? (¿Estará bien Lucario?).- Le preguntó la silueta más pequeña preocupada.

-No te preocupes.- Le respondió a Mew y mirando a Dawn le dijo.- Déjame, por favor.

Dawn no estaba muy convencida, no quería que su amiga saliera herida, pero Misty la sostuvo de su hombro y le dijo tranquilizándola.

-Tranquila Dawn, déjalo.

-Está bien.- Le respondió ésta y levantándose le dijo a la figura.- No la lastimes.

La gran figura le asintió con una sonrisa y acercándose a Misty le dijo.

-Déjame, no tengas miedo.

Misty no dijo nada, solo sacó su mano del pecho y dejo que la figura posara su mano, cuando la figura lo hizo, Misty se quedó como piedra, miró fijamente a la figura y preguntó.

-¿Lucario?

Éste no respondió, solo siguió con su mano posada en el pecho de la chica, Dawn por el contrario, miraba sorprendida como a su amiga la iluminaba una pequeña luz verde agua y al mismo tiempo cubría a la figura.

Luego de unos segundos la figura soltó el pecho de Misty, abrió sus ojos y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Hola Misty, veo que es como Sir Aaron dijo.

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Misty confundida, pero antes de peguntar otra cosa, alguien se adelantó.

-¡Un momento!- Gritó Dawn, para luego preguntar.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Quién es Sir Aaron?, y, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eh, pues yo…- Se quedó pensativa Misty.

-Deja que yo explique.- Le pidió Lucario con una sonrisa, Misty asintió y Lucario prosiguió.- Déjame presentarme, soy Lucario, Pokémon acompañante y protector del maestro aura, Sir Aaron, era mi maestro y amigo, el se sacrificó hace mucho para salvar al mundo de una guerra, hoy su poder de aura ha sido entregado a su sucesora y yo estoy aquí para protegerla, enseñarle y guiarla en su camino como futura maestra aura.

Mientras Lucario explicaba sus razones, Mew aprovechaba para acercarse a Misty y saludarla.

-Mew, ¿Mew, mew, mew? (Hola, ¿Te sientes bien?).- Le preguntó Mew mientras la observaba detalladamente.

-Hola Mew, si no te preocupes me siento de maravilla.- Le respondió Misty sonriendo, ante ésta respuesta Mew se puso muy feliz, y se posó sobre su cabeza.

Dawn, quien no podía creer lo que oía, observaba todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Guau, entonces, dices que Misty, ¿Es una futura maestra aura?, y, ¿Por qué puede entender a Mew?, y, ¿Por qué puedo entenderte?- Preguntaba Dawn alterada.

-Ella puede entender a Mew gracias a su poder, tú puedes entenderme porque me estoy comunicando contigo por mi aura.- Le explicaba Lucario.

Dawn no podía creer lo que oía, su amiga poseía un poder muy grande, teniendo en cuenta si lo que había leído en las leyendas era verdad, Misty por su parte estaba muy nerviosa, se sentía mal, no sabía que era eso, que le ocurría ni como controlarlo, quería saber que le sucedía y explotó.

-¡AH!, ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE ME PASA!, ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!

-Misty cálmate.- Le pidió Lucario.

-Mew, mew, mew, mew (Si, por favor tranquilízate Misty).- Mew trataba de tranquilizarla, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Misty seguía temblando, y estaba muy alterada, entendía cada vez menos y no sabía que hacer.

-¡MISTY!- Le gritó Dawn mientras la tomaba de los hombros, la miró fijamente y le dijo.- Si quieres entender lo que pasa, cálmate, pregunta y listo, ¿Si amiga?

-Está bien amiga.- Le respondió ésta más calmada y girándose hacia Lucario le preguntó.- ¿Lucario?, ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

-Por supuesto Misty.- Le respondió éste sentándose a su lado.

-¿Ustedes vienen del árbol del comienzo?

-Si, así es.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué yo?, si es verdad lo que me contó Ash aquella vez, el poseía un aura similar a la de Sir Aaron.

-Hablas de Ash Ketchum, ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Lucario, a lo que Misty asintió.

-Un momento.- Pidió Dawn.- ¿Qué pasó con Ash?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Bueno, si vamos a explicar, hagámoslo bien, te contare todo desde el principio Dawn.

Así Lucario comenzó su relato, le contó a Dawn lo que ocurrió aquella vez en el árbol del comienzo, la aventura que tuvieron para encontrar a Pikachu, como el árbol pensaba que eran una amenaza, como Ash utilizó su poder aura para salvar al árbol y como el se sacrificó para que el poder del árbol no absorbiera a Ash como lo hizo con Sir Aaron.

-Guau, eso fue raro.- Dijo Dawn asombrada y agregó.- ¿Pero entonces qué tiene que ver con Misty?

-Bueno Ash si posee un aura parecida a la de Sir Aaron, pero el poder que Misty tiene es aun mayor, por eso Sir Aaron decidió que ella sería su sucesora.- Explicó Lucario y mirando a Misty le preguntó.- ¿Recuerdas por qué comenzaste a sentir éste poder?

-Si, fue luego de mi pesadilla.- Le respondió Misty.

-Exacto, tu poder aural despertó cuando te sentiste preocupada por Ash, ¿Tú lo quieres verdad?

-Eh…, pues…- Balbuceaba Misty nerviosa.

-Dime la verdad.- Le pidió Lucario.

-Está bien, si, lo quiero.- Le respondió apenada.

-Bueno, entonces ahí está tu respuesta.

-Un momento.- Volvió a interrumpir Dawn.- Eso quiere decir, que el cariño de Misty, ¿Es el que le permitió qué su poder despierte?

-No precisamente, su poder siempre estuvo despierto, el cariño hacía Ash fue el que le permitió despertar del todo.- Explicaba Lucario, pero al ver que ambas chicas seguían confundidas, suspiro y comenzó a explicar de otra forma.- Mira Misty, el poder que tú posees es muy poderoso, tu aura es muy compleja, al preocuparte por Ash solo una pequeña parte de ese poder se intensificó, esa parte es el aura protectora, pero aún te queda mucho poder por conocer.

-¿Quieres decir qué yo poseo un poder muy grande?- Preguntó Misty un poco sorprendida.

-¿Entonces ella es como era Sir Aaron en la leyenda?- La secundó Dawn.

-No, aún, primero debe de entrenar y debe de aprender a controlar ese poder.- Les respondió Lucario.

-¡Ay no!, no entiendo nada, no estoy acostumbrada a esto, es Ash el que siempre es elegido para éstas cosas, yo solo lo ayudaba.- Se expresaba Misty, asustada.

-Tranquila Misty, ese es el motivo por el cual se te entregó éste poder, tu preocupación hacía los demás.- La tranquilizó Lucario.

-Pero eso quiere decir que, ¿Ash está en peligro?- Preguntó Misty.

-Eso aún no es sabido, solo se que debo de entrenarte y ayudarte a controlar el aura.- Le respondió Lucario.

-Bueno, pero primero, debes descansar Misty, fueron muchas emociones para una sola noche.- Le dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

-Dawn tiene razón, descansaremos y mañana veremos como será tu entrenamiento.- La secundó Lucario, mientras se acomodaba sentado en el suelo contra el respaldo de la cama de Misty.

-Está bien, ¿Lucario por qué te colocas allí?- Le preguntó Misty Observándolo.

-Dormiré aquí, es más seguro, así podré protegerte.- Le respondió éste, mientras observaba como Mew se acurrucaba al lado de su futura maestra y como ésta lo recibía con una sonrisa.

-No creo que le suceda nada en su habitación.- Le susurró Dawn, ya que Misty se había quedado dormida, abrazada a Mew.

-Lo sé, es solo que no quiero perderla, no como a Sir Aaron.- Le respondió Lucario, mientras observaba a Misty con una sonrisa, para luego acomodarse y cerrar sus ojos.

Dawn observó esto sonriente, luego se acomodó en su cama y cerró también sus ojos.

Así una loca noche de pesadillas, revelaciones y temor se dio por terminada, nuestras dos amigas y los Pokémon que las acompañaban, se entregaron al mundo de los sueños, sin saber que muchas cosas los esperaría allí afuera, cosas que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: "Entrenamiento en Isla Hierro".

La noche fue muy tranquila, Misty descansaba en su cama, tenía el presentimiento de que su sueño se había terminado, hasta que.

-¿Misty?, despierta.- La voz de Dawn se escuchó, Misty entreabrió sus ojos y sentándose en su cama preguntó.

-¿Dawn?, ¿Fue todo un sueño?

Dawn la observó extrañada, pero lo que Misty vio a continuación le dio a entender que nada había sido un sueño.

-Buenos Días Maestra, me alegro que ya haya despertado.- Lucario la saludó sonriendo, Mew se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

-Entonces es real.

-Por supuesto que si Misty, lo que ocurrió anoche si fue real.- Le dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó Misty levantándose de su cama para cambiarse.

-Debemos entrenar Maestra, hay que entrenar tu aura.- Le respondió Lucario.

-Entonces, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?- Misty comenzó a cambiarse de ropa para salir de su habitación.

-Lo antes posible, pero primero debemos irnos de aquí Maestra.- Lucario se encontraba parado a su lado.

-¿Irnos?, ¿Por qué?- Misty estaba algo desconcertada.

-Es peligroso, controlar el aura es algo que muchos quieren obtener, tu poder es muy grande, debemos irnos, nadie debe de saber que tú puedes controlar esto, inclusive tu familia.- Le explicaba Lucario y colocándole una de sus manos en su frente hizo que Misty viera algo que la dejo horrorizada.- Es peligroso que tu familia lo sepa, si tus enemigos saben que ellos te cubren pueden utilizarlo en tu contra.

-Entiendo, pero ¿A dónde iremos?- Misty volvió a sentarse en su cama preocupada.

Dawn se encontraba con una de sus manos en su mentón, Piplup se acercó a ella y le tocó su pierna, ésta lo observó.

-Piplu, ¿Pi plu? (Quinoa, ¿Lo recuerdas?).- Le preguntó Piplup observándola.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Dawn, pero luego cayó en cuenta de quien hablaba Piplup.- ¡ES VERDAD!- Gritó Dawn sorprendiendo a Misty.

-¿Qué te sucede Dawn?, ¿Por qué gritas?- Misty se encontraba furiosa, su amiga la había asustado.

-Lo siento Misty, es que ya se a donde podemos ir.- Le respondió Dawn ganándose la atención de todos.

-¿A dónde entrenadora Dawn?- Le preguntó Lucario.

-A Isla Hierro.- Respondió sonriendo.

-¿Isla Hierro?, ¿Por qué allí?- Misty estaba algo intrigada por el lugar que proponía su amiga.

-Es que allí vive Quinoa.- Respondió Dawn, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Misty prosiguió.- Quinoa es un entrenador que conocimos con Ash y Brock cuando viajábamos juntos, él es un maestro aura, vive en la Isla Hierro, está entrenando para ser un guardián del aura, de seguro él podrá ayudarnos.

-Un maestro aura será de gran ayuda.- Dijo Lucario.

-Entonces está decidido, iremos a Isla Hierro.- Agregó Dawn con una sonrisa.

-Pero…- Misty tomó la palabra.

-¿Qué sucede maestra?- Le preguntó Lucario.

-¿Qué les diré a mis hermanas?- Misty se encontraba algo preocupada.

-Eso déjamelo a mi, yo me encargaré de decirle a tus hermanas.- Dawn sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Tú vendrás con nosotros Dawn?- Le preguntó Misty preocupada.

-Por supuesto, somos amigas, yo te ayudaré en lo que sea Misty.- Le respondió Dawn observándola decidida.

-En ese caso, hablen con tus hermanas y partiremos hoy mismo, debemos comenzar con el entrenamiento lo antes posible.- Informó Lucario asomándose a la ventana.- Las espero en el puerto.- Dijo antes de saltar por la misma junto con Mew.

Dawn y Misty ordenaron la habitación, prepararon sus mochilas y se dirigieron hacía la cocina, allí las hermanas de Misty junto con Tracey se encontraban ya desayunando.

-Buenos días a todos.- Saludaron las dos amigas al unísono.

-Buenos días Chicas.- Saludó Tracey.

-Si buenos días.- Lo secundaron las tres flores.

Misty y Dawn se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar, los seis integrantes del gimnasio conversaron durante el desayuno sobre lo que harían el resto del día, Misty se encontraba algo nerviosa, esto no paso desapercibido para Tracey.

-¿Te sucede algo pequeña?

-La verdad con Dawn tenemos algo que decirles.- Le respondió Misty.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos Misty?- Le preguntó Daisy.

-Es que Misty y yo saldremos en una aventura para ayudarnos con nuestro entrenamiento.- Dijo Dawn viendo que Misty no sabía que responder.

-¿Saldrán en un viaje Pokémon?- Preguntó ésta vez Violeta, Lily también observaba a Misty esperando su respuesta.

-Si iremos a entrenar, primero iremos a mi casa en Sinnoh, luego comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento allí.- Les respondió Dawn.

-¿Sinnoh?, eso es lejos Misty.- Dijo Daisy algo preocupada.

-Pequeña, ¿Quieres entrenar en Sinnoh?- Tracey le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si, quiero ir a Sinnoh, es un lugar que no conozco, me servirá para entrenar, pero no deben de preocuparse, los llamaré a diario para decirles que tal me va.- Respondió Misty sonriendo, eso tranquilizó a todos en la cocina.

-Bueno, tendremos que ocuparnos del gimnasio nosotras.- Dijo Violeta sonriendo, Lily también sonreía.

-No se preocupen chicas, yo las ayudaré en lo que pueda.- Tracey les sonrió a las hermanas.

-Misty, ¿Qué Pokémon te llevaras contigo?- Preguntó Daisy con una sonrisa.

-Solo a dos de ellos, Azurill será uno, el otro será Gyarados, quiero capturar Pokémon nuevos.- Le respondió Misty esperando que Daisy ya no preguntara sobre el tema.

-Bueno entonces, no nos queda más que desearte suerte hermanita.- Violeta la saludó feliz.

-Si Misty, que tengas suerte en tu viaje.- La secundó Lily.

-Si pequeña, nosotros te estaremos apoyando.- Tracey tenía una sonrisa.

-Misty, da lo mejor ¿Si?- Se acercó Daisy a saludarla.

-Lo prometo.- Les respondió Misty.

Dawn también se despidió de todos para luego retirarse del gimnasio, Misty caminaba con Azurill en sus brazos, Dawn caminaba a su lado con Piplup sobre su cabeza.

-¿Dawn?- Susurró Misty observando al suelo mientras abrazaba a Azurill.

Dawn la observó y notó que se encontraba algo triste.

-¿Qué sucede Misty?

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dawn se encontraba algo confundida.

-Digo, no debes de ponerte en peligro por mi causa.

-Misty no digas tonterías.- -Dawn sonreía, Misty la observó y Dawn prosiguió.- Somos amigas, siempre te ayudaré, además se que esto es peligroso, conozco lo que le paso a Ash, se notaba que el tema del aura es algo grande, pero Ash lo contaba como si fuera algo normal.

Misty la escuchaba y cuando mencionó que Ash le había contado su historia se frenó en seco y gritó.

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO!

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Dawn sin comprender la reacción de su amiga.

-¡¿CONOCIAS LA HISTORIA DE ASH?!- Misty se notaba algo irritada, Dawn al recordar lo que le había dicho a su amiga se quedó como piedra con su cara azul, estaba en problemas.

-Bu…, bueno, y…, yo…- Dawn estaba muy nerviosa, Piplup al ver a su entrenadora no podía creer que sea tan distraída.

-Pi piplu (No cambiara).- Piplup puso una de sus alitas en su frente.

-¡SABIAS SU HISTORIA Y NO ME LO DIJISTE!- Misty estaba cada vez más alterada.

-Tranquila Misty…- Comenzó a decir Dawn, pero al girar su vista pudo divisar a Lucario, el cual las llamaba con un movimiento de sus manos.- ¡MIRA!, Lucario nos está llamando, vamos Piplup.- Tomó a Piplup y salió corriendo apresurada.

-¡ESPERA DAWN, VUELVE AQUÍ!- Le gritó Misty comenzando a perseguirla.

Lucario las veía correr y escuchaba a Misty mientras le gritaba a Dawn, eso causo que se le forme una gotita en su frente.

-Los humanos son algo raros.

Mew comenzó a reír, pero al ver que Misty casi golpea a Dawn utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para separarlas.

-Deténganse ya.- Lucario se colocó en el medio de ambas muchachas.- ¿Pueden decirme que les sucede?

-¡DAWN SABÍA LA HISTORIA DE ASH, ÉL SE LA CONTÓ!- Misty continuaba algo molesta, Lucario observó a Dawn.

-¿Es cierto eso entrenadora Dawn?

-Si, él ya me había contado lo que pasó con ustedes.- Le respondió Dawn bajando su mirada apenada.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- Le volvió a preguntar Lucario.

-Es que anoche estaba algo asustada por Misty y no lo recordé, lo siento mucho Misty.- Dawn ahora observaba a Misty.

-Está bien Dawn, no te preocupes.- Le respondió Misty más tranquila, luego le sonrió y le dijo.- Solo que estoy algo alterada por todo esto.

Ambas amigas se sonrieron y luego se dieron un afectuoso abrazo.

-Bueno, me alegra que hayan solucionado sus problemas, así que, ¿Por qué mejor no partimos ya?- Lucario se acercó a ambas sonriente.

-De acuerdo, solo tengo una duda.- Dijo Dwn con un dedo en su mentón.

-Igual yo.- La secundó Misty.

-Y, ¿Cuál es?- Lucario las observaba sin comprender, Mew se sentó en la cabeza de Misty copiando su pose.

-¿En que iremos?- Preguntaron ambas amigas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Era eso?- Lucario sonreía, ambas amigas lo miraron algo ofendidas, ellas habían visto que no había ningún barco en el muelle, al ver las miradas de ambas amigas Lucario decidió decir.- Bueno, tú lo harás maestra.

-¿Yo?- Preguntó Misty señalándose mientras parpadeaba.

-¿Ella?- Preguntó también Dawn sin comprender.

-Si.- Respondió Lucario y acercándose a Misty le dijo.- Quería que fuera una lección de más adelante, pero las circunstancias lo requieren así que…- Lucario caminó hacía la playa y llamó a Misty, ésta se colocó a su lado sin comprender.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Pedir ayuda.- Le respondió Lucario, pero al ver que Misty se quedó sin entender a que se refería agregó.- Maestra, con tu poder, puedes comunicarte con los Pokémon, ellos saben que eres alguien especial, por ende no te tendrán miedo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Preguntó Misty ya algo ofendida, seguía sin entender.

-A eso iba.- Lucario la miró de reojo, Misty se tranquilizó algo atemorizada por la mirada de Lucario, éste sonrió de soslayo y prosiguió.- Al comunicarte con ellos, puedes hablar, entenderlos y pedirles ayuda, desde que tu poder se despertó eso fue lo que primero apareció, el poder de comunicarte con los Pokémon.- Luego se paró frente a Misty y la miró seriamente con una media sonrisa.- Ahora quiero que te pares allí.- Señalo hacía el borde del muelle.- Y pidas ayuda.

Misty observó a Lucario y al ver que éste le asentía, miró por sobre su hombro a Dawn, la cual asintió y se encaminó con ella hacía el muelle.

-Bueno.- Misty miraba hacía el agua, la cual estaba muy calmada.

-Adelante Misty.- Dawn le sonreía, Misty sonrió y se acercó aún más al borde del muelle.

-Por favor.- Comenzó a decir observando el horizonte.- Necesito que me ayuden a llegar a la isla hierro, por favor.- Misty colocó sus manos frente a ella en señal de suplica con sus ojos cerrados.

Luego de un momento abrió uno de sus ojos y al no observar nada, coloco su dedo en sus labios y parpadeó algo confundida.

-Creo que no funcionó.- Dijo Dawn colocando ambas manos en su cintura, ambas observaron a Lucario y éste sonreía, Mew se acercó a Misty.

-Mew mew (Mira allí).- Le señaló hacía el agua.

El agua comenzó a moverse y cerca del muelle algo comenzó a emerger del agua, el tamaño del Pokémon dejó sorprendidas a ambas entrenadoras.

-Wailord nos llevará.- Lucario fue quien hablo asustando un poco a ambas entrenadoras.

-Es un Pokémon muy grande.- Dawn se encontraba sorprendida por el tamaño del Pokémon.

-Wailord es un Pokémon de Hoenn, ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?- Misty se acercó a acariciar al Pokémon, después de todo era un Pokémon tipo agua, pero lo que escucho después la dejó petrificada.

-Wai wi lord (Vine a ayudarla).- El Pokémon se encontraba muy feliz.

-E…, él…, él me hablo.- Misty Lo observaba algo nerviosa, aún la sorprendía el saber que podía comunicarse con los Pokémon.

-Si, recuerda que eso es algo de lo que puedes hacer maestra.- Lucario caminó hacía Wailord y de un salto subió a su espalda.

-Es genial.- Dawn se acercó emocionada para subir sobre el Pokémon, pero resbalaba causando la risa de Lucario y Piplup, Lucario la ayudó a subir y luego observó a Misty.

-Maestra, debemos irnos.

Misty observaba aún sin comprender, pero Mew se posó en su cabeza y le tocaba su frente con suavidad, Misty volvió a la realidad y observó a Mew con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió al gran Pokémon ballena.

-¿Viniste a ayudarme?

-Wi, wi lo lord wai wi wai lord (Si, yo la llevaré a la isla hierro).- Le respondió Wailord feliz.

-Gacias.- Le respondió Misty acariciando al Pokémon, luego se propuso a subir, pero antes de que pudiera saltar para subir, una extraña fuerza la elevó colocándola suavemente sobre Wailord.- Gracias Mew.

Mew volaba feliz alrededor de Misty, Pipliup se acercó a ella y le sonrió, Azurill saltó de los brazos de su mamá y comenzó a jugar con Piplup y Mew mientras Wailord comenzaba su camino hacía la Isla Hierro.

El viaje a Isla Hierro sería muy largo, así que Dawn prefirió recostarse sobre Wailord para disfrutar el paseo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Misty se acercó a Lucario, éste se encontraba muy concentrado pensando.

-Nada malo, solo disfrutaba un poco de la brisa.- Le respondió Lucario sin quitar su vista del horizonte.

-No me mientas, sabes que no puedes hacerlo.- Misty se colocó a su lado mientras observaba lo mismo que él.

-Lo sé.- Le respondió sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Misty y Lucario se quedaron en silencio, ambos sonreían sin decirse absolutamente nada, el tiempo pasó y luego de un momento Dawn, quien se había quedado dormida, despertó y vio que tanto Misty como Lucario se encontraban sentados observando como el sol mostraba que la tarde había llegado, se levantó y se dirigió hasta ellos.

-Buenas tardes Dawn.- La saludó Misty al verla despierta.

-Hola Misty, creo que me quedé dormida.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien entrenadora Dawn.- Le dijo Lucario.

-¿Por qué lo dices Lucario?- Preguntó Misty.

-Porqué Wailord tomó un atajo y ya casi llegamos, miren.- Lucario señaló hacía donde se podía notar una porción de tierra.

En muy poco tiempo llegaron a la orilla, descendieron del Pokémon ballena y se despidieron dándole las gracias por el paseo, luego todos comenzaron a caminar, pero se llevaron una sorpresa.

Misty se quedó tiesa, Lucario y Mew se colocaron delante de ella en posición de combate.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Dawn al ver lo que pasó con sus amigos.

-Algo se acerca.- Le respondió Lucario.

En ese momento una gran energía salió de entre los árboles, Mew la bloqueó con uno de sus ataques mientras Lucario quitaba a Misty del camino, Dawn se encontraba en un costado observando.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- Preguntó Dawn exaltada.

-¡ALGO NOS ATACÓ!, ¡MEW PSÍQUICO!- Ordenó Misty, el pequeño Mew realizó el ataque mostrando así que se trataba de un Pokémon, pero no cualquier Pokémon.- Es un Lucario.- Misty se encontraba sorprendida.

-No es cualquier Lucario, es el Lucario de Quinoa.- Dawn se acercó al Pokémon y éste la reconoció saludándola.

Pronto Lucario se reincorporó y se acercó a Misty, la observaba muy seriamente, al mirarla fijo por un momento se sorprendió y soltó un gran alarido, en ese momento se pudo divisar una figura humana la cual se acercó a Dawn.

-Hola Dawn, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

Dawn se giró rápidamente por la sorpresa que se llevó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Quinoa!- Saludó Dawn emocionada.

-¿Quinoa?- Misty adelantó un paso poniéndose a un lado de Lucario, éste puso una de sus patas delante de ella.

-Cuidado maestra.- Le susurró observándola de reojo, ella le asintió quedándose en su lugar.

-¿Cómo has estado Dawn?- Quinoa saludaba a Dawn mientras sus Lucario se colocaba tras él.

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar.- Le respondió Dawn sonriendo.

-Y dime Dawn, ¿Ash vino contigo?- Volvió a preguntar Quinoa mientras observaba en todas las direcciones.

-No él está viajando por Unova, pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dawn se encontraba algo confundida.

-Es que me pareció sentir su aura.- Le respondió Quinoa, pero cuando su vista se posó en Misty una extraña sensación lo hizo observarla.- Ella.

-¿Hum?- Dawn observó en la misma dirección que él.- Ella es Misty, es mi amiga, hemos venido porqué necesitamos un favor.

Pero Quinoa no prestó atención a lo que Dawn decía, solo se acercó a Misty provocando que tanto Mew como Lucario se prepararan para defenderla, pero Misty los tranquilizó sonriéndoles.

-Una maestra aura, impresionante.- Quinoa se detuvo delante de Misty la cual lo observaba expectante.- Pero lo que más me impresiona es el hecho de que tu aura se me es conocida.

-Es que Misty es la heredera del poder de Sir. Aaron.- Dawn se acercó a ambos con sus manos tras su espalda.

-¿No era Ash el que poseía el mismo tipo de aura que Sir. Aaron?- Quinoa observaba detenidamente a Misty, ésta se encontraba algo nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

-Es algo complicado, por esa razón es que vinimos hasta aquí.- Le responde Dawn colocándose entre medio de ambos, sabía que su amiga era algo ruda si se enojaba.

-Bueno díganme que es lo que desean.- Quinoa colocó sus manos tras su espalda esperando una respuesta.

-Sabemos tan bien como tú que ya sabes la razón de nuestra llegada.- Fue Lucario el que le respondió ésta vez.- No eres un aprendiz y eres capas de saberlo.

-Lucario tiene razón, después de todo también eres un maestro aura.- Misty se colocó del lado derecho de Dawn mientras Lucario se colocaba del lado izquierdo.

Quinoa sonrió observando a su Lucario, éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien tienes razón, pero me sorprende el hecho de que tú puedas notar ciertas cosas Misty, si no me equivoco tú si eres una principiante.

-Es una larga historia.- Le respondió Dawn.

-Bueno, porqué no vamos a mi casa así pueden ponerse cómodas y me dicen que es lo que desean.- Les ofreció Quinoa a ambas entrenadoras.

Misty observó a Lucario de reojo y éste le asintió.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- Dijo Misty caminando junto a Dawn.

Quinoa y su Pokémon eran los que encabezaban la caminata, Dawn caminaba junto a Misty detrás, Mew y Lucario se encontraban detrás de Misty observando cada uno de los movimientos dados por los tres entrenadores y el Pokémon tipo lucha/acero.

En solo un par de minutos llegaron a la casa de Quinoa, él les ofreció entrar y les preparó algo para que comieran.

-Bueno díganme entonces, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- Quinoa procedió a sentarse luego de servir los aperitivos y darles algo a los Pokémon también.

-Es difícil de explicar, es algo complicado.- Comenzó Misty mientras tomaba un baso con jugo.

-Misty quería saber si podías ayudarla en su entrenamiento.- Dawn soltó todo de un solo golpe, esperando a que Quinoa respondiera.

-¿Entrenamiento?, quieres decir que, ¿Quieres que yo te ayude con tu entrenamiento Aura Misty?- Quinoa arqueó una de sus cejas y tomando un poco de jugo, agregó.- Creí que Lucario iba a enseñarte eso, después de todo es el Pokémon de Sir. Aaron.

-Si lo sé, pero es más complicado de lo que crees, aunque yo sea el compañero de Sir Aaron, el poder que ella tiene es mucho más grande, incluso que el tuyo y el de Ash juntos y si que son auras poderosas, puedo sentir que la tuya es muy fuerte.- Respondió Lucario parándose detrás de Misty.

-Ya veo, bueno cuéntame un poco sobre ese poder y veremos que clase de entrenamiento es necesario.- Quinoa se cruzó de brazos sonriendo, esperando porqué alguien le respondiera.

-Si me permites.- Lucario observó a Misty.

-Adelante Lucario, después de todo tú sabes más que yo.- Le respondió Misty sonriendo y mirando a Quinoa preguntó.- ¿Podemos ir fuera de la casa?

-Adelante, diviértanse.- Le respondió éste, cuando Misty y Dawn salieron con los Pokémon observó a su Lucario.- Ve tú también, sé que quieres divertirte un poco, además sería bueno que alguien vigile a Misty.

Dicho esto, su Pokémon salió de la casa junto con las entrenadoras, Quinoa y Lucario se pararon frente a la ventana observando como todos se divertían.

-Sabes que clase de poder posee, ¿Cierto?- Lucario observó a Quinoa de reojo.

-Si, debo confesarte que me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda llegar a pasar si es capturada.- Quinoa bajó su cabeza pensativo.

-Es por esa razón que necesitamos tu ayuda, debe entrenar perfectamente su Aura antes de que él aparezca.- Lucario observó a Quinoa y éste se giró hacía él.

-Bueno, entonces mañana daremos comienzo a su entrenamiento.

Ambos se observaron sonrientes con miradas decisivas, fuera de la casa todos jugaban muy felices hasta que.

Misty se detuvo en su lugar y observó al Lucario de Quinoa, éste se acercó rápidamente hasta ella, Dawn se preocupo y también se acercó.

-¿Estas bien Misty?

-Siento que algo se acerca.- Le respondió Misty, pero al instante se arrodilló en el suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza con fuerza.- Me duele, es muy doloroso.- Unas cuantas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.

Dawn y Lucario al igual que Mew y los demás quisieron acercarse, pero un gemido de dolor los hizo retroceder, Dawn se asusto y pidió ayuda.

-¡QUINOA, LUCARIO!, ¡AYUDA!

Sus gritos de ayuda no se hicieron esperar y en un instante ambos llegaron junto con Misty.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Quinoa arrodillándose frente a Misty, pero cuando quiso tocarla algo se lo prohibió.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Maestra, maestra.- Lucario si pudo tomar sus hombros y la observaba preocupado.

-Es muy fuerte, ayúdame Lucario.- Misty levantó solo un poco su cabeza, pero lo único que veía era una silueta, luego se quedó como hipnotizada, pero aún sostenía su cabeza.

-Debes tranquilizarte.- Le susurró una voz que a ella se le hacía lejanamente familiar.- Solo cálmate y relájate, yo estoy contigo.

Como si fuera por arte de magia el dolor se detuvo, solo sentía unas leves punzadas, pero no dolían, quitó sus manos de su cabeza y se sentó en el suelo mientras pestañeaba sin entender, observando a todos,Los demás al verla bien se calmaron, pero aún estaban preocupados.

-¿Qué paso Misty?- Le preguntó Dawn.

-No lo sé, solo sé que él me ayudo.- Respondió ésta, todos se miraron entre si sin entender.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó ésta vez Quinoa.

-Él.- Misty señaló detrás de ellos, cuando todos se giraron quedaron sorprendidos.

-Hola a todos, vine para ayudar.- Saludó la nueva figura presente.

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3: Yo te cuidaré

Cap. 3: "Yo cuidaré de ti hasta la muerte".

Todos habían quedado mudos al ver a esa criatura, una criatura que de solo verla causaba terror, ésta solo descendió y quiso acercarse.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Lucario se colocó delante de Misty prohibiendo el paso del recién llegado.

-¿Eres un Pokémon?- Dawn estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Vine a ayudar, antes de que pregunten, no sé nada del aura, solo sé que hasta el día de hoy no hice nada bueno por alguien, así que estoy aquí para ayudar a Misty, ella lo hizo por mí una vez, ahora es mi turno.- El raro ser dio unos pasos y al llegar cerca de Lucario se arrodilló en el suelo con su cabeza gacha.- Por favor, déjame ayudar.

Todos quedaron aún más sorprendidos, esa criatura que emanaba miedo de su mirada, ahora se encontraba frente a Misty como si fuera un pequeño Eevee, Quinoa y su compañero Lucario ayudaron a Misty a que se levante, Dawn observaba cada movimiento hecho por su amiga, ésta a su vez se acercó a Lucario, le colocó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió dulcemente, Lucario se hizo a un lado y la dejo avanzar.

-No debes pedir por favor y no debes decir que no has hecho nada bueno por alguien.- Misty se arrodilló y colocó su mano en el hombro del recién llegado.

-Pero es la verdad.- Le respondió éste sin levantar su vista.

Misty le sonrió calidamente y poniendo una de sus manos ahora en su pecho le dijo.

-Sé que estás arrepentido, así como también lo sé por haberlo vivido en carne propia, que si has hecho algo bueno, ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste para mantener oculto el lago pureza?, ¿Lo que hiciste para que los Pokémon de allí estuvieran a salvo?

Él levantó por fin su cabeza y la observó, Misty sonreía y continuó.

-Mewtwo, lo que hiciste en aquella isla fue solo culpa de un pensamiento erróneo sobre nosotros, pero luego lo remediaste y en el cañón pureza demostraste que no eres un mal Pokémon, eres bienvenido a quedarte conmigo, con nosotros.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la isla?- Mewtwo se encontraba desconcertado, estaba completamente seguro que había quitado de su memoria aquellos recuerdos.

-Solo digamos que tú me lo contaste.- Misty le sonrió a Mewtwo y se giró para encontrarse con los demás.

-¿Mewtwo?- Dawn preguntaba confundida.

-Digamos que su historia es algo triste y que es un viejo amigo que hicimos cuando viajaba con Ash y Brock.- Le respondió Misty.

-¿Cómo sabes que podemos confiar en él?, yo no puedo sentir su aura.- Quinoa observaba a Misty algo desconcertado.

-Y si no conoce el aura, ¿Qué clase de ayuda puede darnos?- Ahora Dawn era la que preguntaba.

Misty, Lucario y Mew se observaron entre ellos, pero antes de que ellos pudieran hablar, Mewtwo fue quien tomó la palabra.

-Yo no conozco nada sobre eso que ustedes llaman aura, solo sé que es una especie de energía muy poderosa, no puedo darle la ayuda en ese tema pero puedo enseñarle otras cosas y respondiendo a tu pregunta.- Mewtwo se acercó a ambos y observando a Quinoa le preguntó.- ¿Sabes por qué no pudiste acercarte a Misty cuando sufría sosteniendo su cabeza?

-Era protegida por una especie de energía diferente a la que conozco.- Le respondió éste.

-Esa protección se la daba yo, mi poder Psíquico me permite proteger a cualquier criatura de quien crea peligroso y como yo no los conozco a ustedes, consideré el protegerla, esa es una de las cosas que puedo enseñarle a utilizar.- Mewtwo giró sobre sus pasos y volvió a un lado de Misty.

-Yo sé que podemos confiar en él y Lucario igual.- Misty sonreía.

-Si tú lo dices Misty, para mí está bien.- Dawn le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a Mewtwo a saludarlo.

-Bien, en ese caso regresemos dentro de la casa, preparamos la cena y descansaremos, mañana será un largo día.- Quinoa les sonrió y luego se dispuso a entrar con los demás siguiéndolo.

Las chicas se propusieron a ayudar en la cena, luego de varias veces de por poco y destrozar la cocina, decidieron darse un baño, al regresar la cena ya estaba lista, fue una cena bastante tranquila, todos disfrutaban de ese rato juntos, luego Quinoa les preparó una de las habitaciones de huéspedes a las chicas y sus Pokémon, cuando todos se encontraban ya durmiendo profundamente, Misty sintió que alguien no se encontraba tranquilo, así que levantándose de su cama decidió conversar un poco.

Fuera de la casa se encontraba Mewtwo, observaba el cielo sin mover ni un músculo.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-Creo que ambos compartimos eso.- Esa nueva voz a su lado lo calmaba y sonrió relajando su cuerpo.- Lo que no me deja dormir son varias circunstancias.

-Pues adelante, dime que te molesta.- Misty se paró a su lado.

-¿Cómo es que recordaste lo de aquella vez?, estoy cien por ciento seguro que todos tus recuerdos al igual que el de los demás, fue completamente borrado.

-Tu subconsciente fue el que me lo contó, cuando mi mano estuvo en contacto con tu cuerpo, no sé porqué, pero tus recuerdos llegaron a mí.- Misty comenzó a explicar, pero al recordar ese momento su rostro se ensombreció, Mewtwo notó aquello y la observó.

-Fue un momento triste Misty.

-¿Ash de verdad murió?- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-Si, él se sacrificó por los demás, pero fue eso y los sentimientos demostrados por los Pokémon en ese momento, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que mi forma de ver las cosas era un error.

Misty no decía nada, su mente pensaba que en ese momento ella no había hecho nada para evitar eso.

-No debes sentirte mal.- Mewtwo la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Después de todo está vivo, ¿No?

-Si, pero si no pude hacer nada en ese momento y estando a su lado, ¿Cómo lo haré ahora estando lejos?- Misty apretaba sus puños en señal de frustración.

-Misty, yo sé y te lo puedo asegurar que él está bien, si quieres poder defenderlo en un futuro, debes primero controlar lo que ahora posees.- Mewtwo colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Misty tranquilizándola.

-Entonces deberé de ponerme a trabajar.- Ya más tranquila levantó su mirada y le sonrió.

-Así me gusta.- Le respondió Mewtwo, pero luego fue él quien se puso serio.

-Mewtwo, no debes seguir sintiéndote mal por el pasado, ahora no estás solo.

-Esto es todo nuevo para mí, nunca pude experimentar lo que se siente poder confiar en alguien, lo que se siente que alguien confié en ti y lo que se siente poder decir que tienes…

-¿Una familia?- Misty le preguntó sonriendo.

-¿Familia?- Mewtwo la observó, su mirada mostraba que se encontraba algo melancólico.

-Si, eso somos.- Misty lo observó y volviendo su vista al frente continuó.- Hasta que no estemos seguros de que esta persona que quiere obtener mi poder, no lastimará a nadie, la única familia que tengo son ustedes, Lucario, Mew, Dawn y ahora tú.

Mewtwo sentía que algo oprimía su pecho, se sentía feliz y observando ahora de frente a Misty le dijo.

-Prometo que cuidare de mi nueva familia y principalmente de ti, hasta que la muerte llegue.

Misty le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron observando el cielo nocturno por unos minutos más, cuando al fin decidieron ir a descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si la leyenda es cierta, solo debo esperar a que la noche sin luna llegue, justo en el punto máximo del festival.- Una voz masculina deducía lo que leía de un libro, en el cual se podía divisar una silueta algo extraña en su portada, cerrando el libro, tiró su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y continuó.- Aún falta un largo tiempo para el comienzo del festival, debemos preparar todo mi querido Gallade.

El Pokémon tipo psíquico/lucha se acercó a él y le extendió algo que parecía una foto.

-¿Eh?- El hombre lo observó, luego tomó la foto y respondió.- Para cuando el festival comience, su poder será suficiente para nuestro cometido, será fácil tomar posesión de lo que deseamos.

Su Pokémon le sonrió y con sus poderes psíquicos levantó el libro que hasta hace unos minutos tenía el hombre y procedió a retirarse de la sala.

-Pronto podré obtener todo lo que estuve deseando, nadie podrá detenerme.- Dijo para luego levantarse de su lugar y desaparecer por el mismo camino que su Pokémon había tomado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE!- Quinoa ingresó en la habitación de las muchachas haciendo que solo Dawn se asuste, Misty ya se encontraba despierta.- Bueno veo que alguien ya está lista para comenzar el día.

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!, ¡SON APENAS LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA!- Dawn se incorporó en su cama y gracias a su aspecto causó una risa sonora por parte de todos.

-Lo siento Dawn, pero el entrenamiento llevará tiempo y no te vendría nada mal practicar tus estrategias de batalla.- Quinoa salió de la habitación.

-¿Lista amiga?- Misty se acercó a Dawn y le entregó su ropa para que pudiera vestirse.

-Si, después de todo yo acepté esto.- Dawn le sonrió y se propuso a cambiarse.

Ambas amigas salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron al comedor, allí todos se encontraban ya desayunando, luego de dar los buenos días se sentaron a la mesa, en mitad del desayuno un sonido proveniente de uno de los bolsillos de la falda de Dawn se escuchó.

-¿Quién puede ser?- Tomó el pequeño aparato y observó lo que allí figuraba, su sorpresa fue tal que no pudo evitar gritar.- ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿Sucede algo malo Dawn?- Misty la observaba preocupada.

-No, es todo lo contrario.- Le respondió ésta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó ésta vez Quinoa.

-Cynthia me acaba de invitar a un viaje por Unova antes de la nueva copa Wallace.-Respondió Dawn mirando a Misty.

-¿Cuándo sería ese viaje?- Misty se asomó a ver el mensaje que figuraba en el aparatito de su amiga.- ¿¡EN TRES MESES!?, eso quiere decir que no estarás para cuando mi entrenamiento acabe.

-Eso creo, dice Cynthia que iremos a Unova porqué como ella tiene un asunto que resolver.- Le respondió Dawn.

-Bueno entrenemos juntas entonces antes de que debas partir.- Misty se levantó de su lugar y tomando a Dawn del brazo se dispuso a salir de la casa.

Cuando Quinoa, Mewtwo y ambos Lucarios salieron en busca de las chicas, las vieron hablando animadamente.

-¿Podría mostrarle algo de lo que yo puedo enseñarle?- Preguntó Mewtwo a ambos Pokémon y a Quinoa.

-Adelante, pero yo estaré cerca de ella.- Lucario se dirigió hacía donde Misty y Dawn se encontraban.

-Por mi no hay problema.- Le respondió Mewtwo siguiéndolo.

-Lucario, veamos que se trae entre manos ese extraño Pokémon.- Quinoa no confiaba del todo en Mewtwo, así que se acercó a ver que tramaba.

-Maestra.- Lucario llamó la atención de Misty.- ¿Comenzamos?

-Si.- Respondió ésta mirando a Dawn.

Los tres meses siguientes fueron solo dedicados a lo que Mewtwo le tenía preparado a Misty, un arduo trabajo para despertar sus poderes psíquicos, los cuales afortunadamente para todos, pudo controlar muy bien, ahora solo quedaba el entrenamiento aura y entrenar un poco a sus amigos Pokémon.

Pero primero estaba el tema de que Dawn se iría, así que nuestras dos amigas decidieron tener un día para ellas, ese mismo día en la tarde Dawn debía partir rumbo a su casa, allí Cintia la recogería para tomar el vuelo rumbo a Unova.

-Bueno Dawn, creo que pronto debes irte, ¿Cierto?- Misty observaba a su amiga con Azurill en sus brazos.

-Si, pero prometo regresar lo antes posible, no quiero perderme todo lo que puedas aprender a partir de ahora.- Le respondió Dawn viendo como ahora Piplup y Azurill se divertían juntos.

Ambas amigas siguieron conversando un poco hasta que la hora de la partida llegó, ahora todos se encontraban en el pequeño muelle de la isla, donde el mismo Wailord de antes esperaba a que Dawn subiera a su lomo.

-Bueno nos veremos pronto amigos.- Dijo Dawn saludando a todos, luego se dirigió a Lucario y Mewtwo.- Dejo en sus manos a mi amiga, espero que cuando regrese la hayan cuidado muy bien.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no le quitaré los ojos de encima.- Le respondió Lucario.

-Eso espero, nos vemos Quinoa, Lucario.- Saludó Dawn ahora a Quinoa.

-Hasta pronto Dawn, suerte en el concurso.- Le respondió éste.

-Bueno amiga.- Ahora miraba a Misty.- Prometo volver pronto.

-Estaré esperando tu regreso mi querida amiga.- Misty le extendió su mano.

-Y yo espero ver que tanto te has fortalecido en mi ausencia.- Dawn le respondió el gesto, para luego aferrarse en un afectuoso abrazo.

-Cuídate, ¿Si?- Dawn le susurraba en su oído.

-Lo prometo, tú igual.- Le respondió Misty.

-Es una promesa.

Luego del abrazo Dawn con la ayuda de los poderes de Mew subió al lomo del gran Pokémon ballena, despidiéndose así de todos en la isla.

-¡ADIÓS DAWN!, ¡SUERTE EN LA COMPETENCÍA!- Misty la saludaba moviendo sus brazos a medida que Wailord avanzaba.

-¡GRACIAS MISTY!, ¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!- Dawn le devolvió el saludo.

Misty siguió saludando hasta que Wailord se perdió de vista en el horizonte.

-Bien, creo que por hoy es todo, debes descansar Misty, mañana comienza tu entrenamiento para controlar el aura.- Quinoa se acercó a Misty.

-Si será mejor que descansemos.- Le respondió Misty.

Así todos se perdieron dentro de la casa, donde se dispondrían a descansar para luego entrenar junto con Misty.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los meses siguientes fueron muy duros, tres meses más de arduo entrenamiento con su aura, ahora ella podía controlar ese poder como si fuera algo cotidiano y sumándole lo que Mewtwo le había enseñado, la convertía en alguien muy fuerte.

-¿Creen que se encuentren bien?- Misty se encontraba sentada en el muelle observando a los Pokémon que nadaban felizmente, se encontraba acompañada de dos pequeños Pokémon, los cuales estaban en sus hombros.- Dawn dijo que volvería en dos días, se sorprenderá mucho cuando vuelva.

Sus dos acompañantes le sonrieron mientras observaban la felicidad que su rostro desprendía.

-Regresemos con los demás, de seguro ya regresaron de su recorrido de practica.

Misty se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó a la casa, Azurill y su otro acompañante la siguieron felices.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Llegó la hora Gallade, debemos hacer que nuestro objetivo venga a nuestro encuentro.

El hombre misterioso se encontraba ahora observando algo con una enorme sonrisa junto a su Pokémon.

-Y creo que ya encontramos su punto débil, será fácil obtener su poder, enviémosle la invitación al festival, vamos.

Ambos se retiraron fuera de su hogar para comenzar con su plan de conquista.

Continuara…

_**-Bien al igual que en mi otra historia quiero saber su opinión, las sorpresas continúan pero una de ella fue revelada aquí, gracias por regalarle a mi historia un ratito de su tiempo, a partir de éste punto verán cosas más "raras", díganme que es lo que opinan de ella... Desde ya muchas gracias por su tiempo :)**_


End file.
